Deep Freeze
by celrock
Summary: On the coldest day in the winter, Rosie and her pals at the park, must look for a source of heat to keep them warm. Seeing she shares this story with Tommy, he in turn, tells her of a similar experience, but the opposite, where he had to find water on the hottest day of the year.


Author's Note: I just realized, I didn't include Courtney in my last story I released, 'When Wishes Come True, the East Coast Version.' Not to worry, she'll definitely be in this story, along with Hanna Parkerson. With that out of the way, on with the story! And this story is a good one to read on a very hot day to help you cool off, but at the same time, it's also a story to help you warm up on a winter's day too. I should know, as the West coast Rugrats episode this story is based off of, is one I enjoy watching to warm up to in the winter time, you'll see why soon enough when we get started.

Deep Freeze

Summary: On the coldest day in the winter, Rosie and her pals at the park, must look for a source of heat to keep them warm. Seeing she shares this story with Tommy, he in turn, tells her of a similar experience, but the opposite, where he had to find water on the hottest day of the year.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, like Reggie, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Anthony is owned by Sovietlollipop, Courtney is owned by Tropical Blue Jay, Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles, Aaron is owned by Holiday_Sean, Hanna and Hazel are owned by HazelNutSwirl, and Skyler, Bonny, and Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper.

Rosie POV

It was a really cold day in the middle of winter. Snow was on the ground, and it was quite cold. My mommy, daddy, sister and I, along with all of our friends and their families were joining together for a huge bond fire being put on by my sister's Brownie Girl Scouts troop, where we'd keep warm, roast marshmallows, eat smores, and drink warm hot chocolate and apple cider. However, as me and Hazel were traveling together on my sled, we couldn't believe how cold it was.

"Wow Rosie, I can't recall it ever being this cold before." Hazel commented.

"I know! It's so cold, my cheeks feel like icecickles!" I added.

Hazel covered her face with her gloved hands, then took them away, as a fearce wind blew in our faces.

"Wow, mine too!" Hazel added.

Before we knew it, we had made it to the park, not far from where the bond fire was going to be set up.

"All right kids, you all play here. We'll be over on the benches talking, and getting the snacks together for the bond fire." My mommy said, getting me and Hazel off of our sled and placing us in the snow.

Soon after, our friends Natalie, Skyler, Bonny, Aaron, and Hanna joined us in the snow. While we were all dressed warmly for the winter weather, it was extremely cold that day, and we were trying to get warm.

"What should we do to keep warm?" Hanna asked.

"Why don't we make snow angels." Hazel suggested.

"But doesn't that require us to lie down in the snow, it's already cold enough standing up." Bonny said.

"Yeah, but moving our arms and legs will help us to stay warm. It's like doing jumping jacks when there's no snow on the ground, only while lying down." I said, lying down in the snow and starting to make a snow angel.

End of Rosie POV

In another part of the park, near where the wood had been laid down by the Brownie Girl Scouts for the bond fire, the adults were busy figuring out what food to serve at the bond fire, getting chairs set up, and going back and force from people's cars with arm loads of food. However, they didn't realize that two little greedy boys were watching this whole ordeal. Reggie Greenfield, dressed in a dark green snowsuit with red trim, and his best pal, Anthony, a boy of the same age with blond hair, dressed in a dark blue snowsuit with red and white trim, were nearby, looking for a way to sabotage this event.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Reggie?" Anthony whispered into Reggie's ear.

"I know what I'm thinking. And I'm thinking we shouldn't let any baby ladies get any fire or any yummy desserts." Reggie whispered back.

"Yeah! If we took the fire wood for ourselves, across the park's pond, a place no baby has ever traveled alone without a growed up, we could have our own bond fire, and have the smores and roasted marshmallows for ourselves!" Anthony said.

"My thoughts exactly." Reggie replied.

"So, what are you waiting for? Quick, load up the wagon with the wood and what food everybody has put here before anybody comes back, and hurry!" Anthony scolded.

Reggie started gathering up the fire wood, bags of marshmallows, containers of cider and hot chocolate, along with the other ingredients for the smores, piled everything up in his blue wagon he had brought with him to the park, and the two evil boys, chuckling evilly pulled their load towards the frozen pond, where the wagon slipped out of their hands and rolled across the slippery ice. Under normal circumstances, Reggie and Anthony would have screamed in fear, but they knew they'd get caught. So instead, they made like they were playing and laughing, chasing after the wagon, as they skitted across the ice on their bellies, to catch up with their wagon, which luckily, nothing had fallen out of.

"We're almost there." Anthony said, pointing to a forrest of trees near by, across from where they previously were when steeling everything.

"Come on!" Reggie cried excitedly, an evil grin on his face.

Soon, they were across the pond, and moving their wagon into the forrest, which became difficult, because they were now in patches of deep snow. However, back on the opposite side of the park, the little girls and Aaron, who were all happily making snow angels, were interrupted when they heard some gasps from a crowd close by.

Rosie POV

We were having fun, until I hearded a noise that gotted my tentions.

"What was that?" Bonny asked, sitting up from where she was making her snow angel.

"I don't know." I replied, sitting up and looking around, where I spotted our parents, my sister and her friend Krystal, and several of the girl scouts with worried looks on their faces.

I saw them turn around and head back towards the cars in the parking lot, like they were looking for something, when something caught my eye. The wood for the bond fire was nowhere to be found!

"You guys, something terrible has happened." I announced.

"What is it Rosie?" Aaron asked.

"I think the wood for the bond fire might be missing, but just to be sure, let's go get a closer look." I said, heading in the direction of where the bond fire was spose to be, with Hazel, Hanna, Aaron, Bonny, Natalie and Skyler following behind me.

Sure enough, when we gotted there, we found absolutely nothing.

"Where did the wood go?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Hey look! Maybe they can help us." Hanna said, pointing to two little girls that were walking towards us.

One of them had blond hair and was wearing a blue turquoise snowsuit with fuzzy white trim, while the other little girl had dark brown hair and was wearing a bright purple snowsuit with hot pink trim.

"Hello." The little girls greeted as they came closer to us.

"Hi." I said.

"Is this where the bond fire's spose to be?" The girl in the turquoise snowsuit asked.

"I'm getting quite cold." The girl in the purple and pink snowsuit said in between shivers.

"Yes it is, but the wood to build the fire is gone." I replied.

"Oh no!" Both girls said in unison.

"Maybe if we work together, we can find the wood and save the bond fire." I suggested.

"Great! My name's Courtney." The girl in the turquoise snowsuit said.

"And my name's Cyndi Lou. You might have seen me on TV in last year's Little Miss Lovely Contest. Sadly, I didn't win, nor did my cousin Ashley. Instead, some little girl named Angelica won, after some little boy dressed as a little girl got disqualified, I forget his name now." The girl in the purple and pink snowsuit said.

"Awe, that's too bad." I said.

"That's okay. I didn't like taking that long trip to some far away place called California to attend that boring contest anyways. I'm much happier at home, but I'd be much happier if we had a fire to warm up by." Cyndi Lou said.

"I've been to California, my grandmother lives there. Though you'd probably like to know my name. Hi, I'm Rosie. These are my friends Hazel, Hanna, Aaron, Bonny, Natalie, and Skyler. I should let you know that Natalie and Skyler can't exactly speak, but they have their own special way of communicating with us, and judging by how they're shivering and crossing their arms across their chests, I think they're cold too." I said, pointing to all of my friends around me as I introduced them to Courtney and Cyndi Lou.

"Well, I just moved here from the far away place of Russia. I don't mind the cold, but I can tell you guys are cold, so, let's go find some wood to warm up." Courtney said, shaking my hand.

I smiled at her, blushing red from the cold, as even my nose as well as my cheeks were turning red at this point, or more like pink, to match the color of my hair.

Cyndi Lou pointed across the park to a forrest of trees.

"Well, I know where we can find us some new wood to build a fire, but to get there, we must cross the park's pond. However, I warn you all, it's not an easy place to cross, especially at this time of year. The pond is very icy, making it very slippery. If we go too fast, we could slip and fall, but if we go too slow, we could get frost bite, the equivalent of a sunburn in the winter time. It can make your skin red and hurt. And if we're really not careful, we could get hyper hernia. But if we don't find heat soon, we'll freeze, and be unable to move." Cyndi Lou explained.

"Well, I accept the challenge." I said, turning to my friends.

"How about the rest of you?" Courtney asked.

Hazel, Hanna, Aaron, Skyler and Natalie nodded their heads, while Bonny looked down at the snow covered groun in hesitation.

"Come on Bonny, if we stay here, we're gonna freeze, and could turn into statues." I said.

This got her to perk up a little bit, as I saw her let out a reluctant sigh. Soon after, we piled on to the sled that me and Hazel had brought to the park, and we were on our way to finding fire wood, as we made our difficult journey across the slippery park pond. At this point, the wind continued to blow on our faces, as the sun beat down, only making the ice more slippery, as we were careful with our footing, while shivering something awful.

"Here." Cyndi Lou said, handing each of us some scarves to put around our necks.

"If you cover your face, it will protect your skin from the frost bite." Cyndi Lou added, covering her face with her own dark green scarf, and tucking it into the hood of her snow suit, so it would stay, since as toddlers, we hadn't exactly learndid how to tie scarves yet.

I did the same with the black scarf given to me, while my friends did the same with the scarves that had been given to them. I also kept a hold of Skyler's wheelchair, hoping it wouldn't skid out of control on the ice. I'd be very sad if something horrible happened to her. Soon, we got to what appeared to be some black circles in the pond.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to the black circles ahead of me.

"They look like hockey pucks." Hanna added.

"They are. It also means we've reached the middle of the slippery pond. It also appears that a snow cloud may be headed for us. We must hurry, before a possible white out comes our way, making it impossible for us to see, while in this very dangerous place. But first, here." Cyndi Lou said, handing me a warm sippy cup with hot chocolate in it.

I took a sip of the warm hot chocolate, and passed it down the line to all of my friends. Everybody got one sip, until it got to my best pal Hazel, who sadly, hardly got a drop, because the hot chocolate was all gone. No sooner had she taken the final swig of hot chocolate in the cup, when she started to cry.

"What's wrong Hazel?" I asked.

"I'm cold, hungry, and I wanna go home." Hazel replied between her sobs.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug, hoping to warm her up and help her feel better.

"Don't worry Hazel, we're almost there. We'll be warm before you know it." I said.

"No we won't, we're gonna freeze." Hazel said, shivering and crying on my shoulder.

"Come on, get on the sled. If you rest there, you'll be okay." I said, helping her get on to the sled.

She wasn't convinced that we were going to make it, but I could never give up on my bestest best friend, or any of my friends for that matter. We continued our journey across the slippery pond, until we saw something that caught our eyes.

"Wow look! Is that a fire?" I asked, pointing to something orange sticking out of the snow.

However, when I got over to it, I found it was only a couple of orange safety cones that peoples use on the street when doing construction on the road.

"Awe, nothing but a dumb old cone." Hazel said, picking up the cones.

"Stop being cones and turn back into our warm fire." Bonny protested.

"Bonny! Hazel! Stop! What you saw was a balage." Cyndi Lou said.

"Come on Cyndi Lou, I know a nice warm fire when I see one, not a, a, whatever you called it." Hazel snapped.

"No, a balage is something, that looks like something, but then turns out to be something else." Cyndi Lou explained.

"Awe okay. Guess we should keep going." I said, tossing the orange cones aside.

Just then, Hazel picked up the cones and placed them on her head.

"What are you doing Hazel?" Aaron asked.

"Taking the cones with us, just in case they decide to turn back into a nice, cozy fire." Hazel said, giggling.

We just dismissed her comment, thinking she was crazy, as we made our way across the slippery pond. We made it across to the wooded forrest, when I noticed how light the sled felt.

"Look at that you guys, we made it!" Cyndi Lou exclaimed, pointing to the trees up ahead.

"But where's Hazel? Wasn't she spose to be riding on the sled?" I asked.

"Yes, she was!" Hanna replied.

"I've gotta go find her." I said.

Natalie and Skyler nodded with disapproval.

"I don't know if you should. I mean, that pond was difficult for us to cross all together with how slipper it was. You'll never make it alone." Bonny said.

"But Hazel's my bestest friend, I've gotta go back for her." I said, leaving my friends behind in the wooded forrest, while taking the sled back across the pond.

"She's the braveliest baby I ever knowed." I heard Courtney say, as I headed in the opposite direction, looking for Hazel.

Just then, the snow cloud was above my head, and it started to snow hard, creating white out conditions, making it impossible for me to see.

"Hazel! Hazel! I cried, hoping she'd hear me.

"Help!" I heard an all too familiar voice call back to me.

I dropped the sled on the slippery pond, and ran in the direction of Hazel's voice.

"Help me Rosie, help me!" Hazel cried, as the sound was near by, practically in front of me, once I regained my footing.

Through the blinding snow, I could make out the figure of Hazel, in her light blue snowsuit, but her head was coming up to my chin. I knew this couldn't be good.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I fell, and I'm in really cold water. I can barely feel my toes." Hazel cried.

I had heard about this on TV somewhere. Hazel had slipped on a patch of thin ice, and if I didn't help her quick, she'd drown in the pond. But I knew if I got down into the pond and tried to pull her up myself, we both might drown. Then, thinking fast, I was thankful I was wearing an old dark purple and blue snowsuit that use to belong to my sister. Yes, hand-me-downs can be quite useful, especially when your big sister forgets to clean out the pockets before giving them to you. I reached into the pants pocket, where a jump rope was inside. I pulled out the jump rope, unwound it, and tossed one of the handles in Hazel's direction, while keeping a hold of the other handle, while trying to stay steddy on the ice.

"Okay Hazel, grab the rope." I said, tossing the rope in her direction.

She did as I instructed, and I pulled with all of my might, until Hazel was out of the water, back up on the ice with me. She nearly fell back down into the water, but just as the snow storm started to clear and the sun came back out, I grabbed her hand, and nearly fell backwards on to the ice. We screamed for our lives, just as Courtney came up to us with my sled.

"Grab on ladies." Courtney shouted, as me and Hazel grabbed on to the sled, and Courtney pulled us back towards the rest of our friends in the forrest.

Once we were there and into a patch of snow, out of the icy pond, I smiled up at Courtney.

"Thanks for saving us." I said.

"You're welcome my friend. Now, to find that fire wood." Courtney said.

"Right." I said, as I noticed Hanna and Aaron were starting to get sleepy, sinking down into a snowbank.

"Babies, you can't sleep here, you'll get hyper hernia for sure. We gotta find that fire wood." Cyndi Lou said.

"Okay, we're coming." Aaron said, letting out a huge yawn.

"Yeah, me too." Hanna said, yawning, as she stood up in the snowbank and stretched.

We were cold, but we weren't giving up yet. Shivering, we continued to make our way through the deep snow, which was hard to walk in, but I'd take it over the slippery icy pond any day. Then, something caught my ears.

"Ha ha ha!" I heard in the distance.

"Who's that laughing?" Bonny asked.

"I think I know. Come on." I said, heading in the direction of the laughter.

I traveled towards the sound of the evil laughter, and couldn't believe who I saw. Surrounding a huge pile of wood, and an open bag of marshmallows, were Reggie and Anthony.

"I knew it! You guys took our fire wood." I snapped, marching up to Reggie and Anthony, no longer feeling cold, but hot with anger.

"Maybe we did, and maybe we didn't. What are you going to do about it, bubble gum head?" Reggie asked teasingly.

I blew him a raspberry and rolled my eyes, disgusted by him calling me that name.

"Don't call me that." I said between gritted teeth.

"I didn't say nothing." Anthony said, an evil grin on his face.

"But this was all your idea, wasn't it?" Aaron asked.

"No it wasn't." Anthony said with a smirk.

"Yeah it was." Reggie said.

"I bet you both did this, just so you could get all of the food for yourselves." Hazel added.

"What do you know butter ball, you're just a baby." Reggie said, sticking his tongue out at her, as snow started to fall, and snowflakes landed on his tongue.

Seeing them land, we all started to laugh at Reggie with how cute, and yet, ridiculous he looked.

"What are you baby ladies laughing at?" Reggie asked, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm no baby lady." Aaron commented.

Just then, Cyndi Lou came up to me.

"Rosie, you're awesome. I hope we meet again someday." Cyndi Lou said.

"You're awesome too. Thanks for helping us reach the wooded forrest." I said.

"No, thank you." Cyndi Lou said, kissing my gloved hand.

Once that was done, I turned back to Reggie and Anthony.

"Okay you two, if you could drag our bond fire across the pond once, then surely you can help us drag it back." I said.

"And what if we don't?" Anthony asked.

I just stood there, my hands on my hips, a serious expression on my face like I meant business. I wasn't going to back down. Before I knew it, we were putting the wood and what was left of the snacks into Reggie's wagon, as we headed back across the pond, where our families and my big sister metted us on the other side.

"There you are." Mary said, as we reached the other side.

"Yep, and I founded who ruined our bond fire too." I said, pointing to Reggie and Anthony, who were pulling the wagon.

"You are in big trouble young man." Reggie's mommy scolded, coming up to him and grabbing him firmly by the arm.

"We're going home. And no dessert for a week." His mommy continued.

"What?" Reggie asked, as they headed towards the parking lot.

The nextest thing I knew, Anthony's father William came up to him, and without saying a word, he picked him up and started spanking him in front of all of us.

"Wow! That boy's daddy knows how to make punishments painful." Courtney whispered into my ear.

"That's Anthony's daddy, and yes, you don't wanna get in trouble with him." I said, as I saw our mommies block our view of Anthony's daddy spanking him.

"If you must spank your child, take him home." I heard my daddy say to him.

Soon, we all saw a screaming and crying Anthony being carried off towards the parking lot by his daddy. Once Reggie and Anthony were gone, we all pitched in and got everything ready for the bond fire. Soon, we were all enjoying ourselves, sipping on cider and hot chocolate, and eating what was left of the smores and the marshmallows.

"Mmmm! That was the bestest aventure we ever had." I commented.

"You said it. By the way Rosie, if I didn't say it earlier, thanks for saving my life today." Hazel said, offering me her marshmallow.

"You're welcome, after all, that's what bestest friends are for." I said, taking the marshmallow and eating it, noticing the warm gooeyness of it, making my cheeks feel back to normen again.

And while after that aventure, we never saw Cyndi Lou again, turns out our mommies and daddies were getting to know Courtney's family, and she became a regular member of the gang after that fine wintery day when we metted, and had the biggerest aventure of our lives.

End of Rosie POV

"Wow! That does sound like quite the aventure." Tommy said on Mary's iPad.

"It was." Rosie replied.

"It reminds me of something too." Tommy said.

"Really? What?" Rosie asked.

"My aventure to find water on the hottest day ever." Tommy said.

"Can you tell me the story?" Rosie asked.

On Tommy's end, he looked up from Peter's iPhone, glancing around his living room, as Peter was over, babysitting him and Dil for the day, but Dil hadn't awakened from his nap yet, and Peter hadn't returned to the living room, wanting the two of them to end their Facetime call, so Tommy turned his attention back to Rosie with a smile.

"Sure!" Tommy said, beginning his story.

Tommy POV

It happened a long time ago, and it's the onliest time I can ever member my mommy making me wear shoes to the park with my normen clothes. Peter and my grandpa tooked me, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, and my bestest doggy friend Spike to the park, and boy did it feel hot! It was so hot, I couldn't even spit! I even made a comment about this to Chuckie, who discovered he couldn't spit too. Peter and grandpa putted us in the grass, while he went off to see what some guys digging a whole were doing, and Peter stayed behind with us.

"I know what would cool us off. How about a drink from the water fountain." Peter suggested.

"Good idea Peter!" I replied, as we went and got a drink from the fountain.

I think at that point, Peter went off to see what my grandpa was doing, cuz I don't recall him coming with us on our aventure across the park.

I got a drink, then Phil and Lil, but when it was their turn, they kept arguing over who'd take a turn and who would finish off the water. Before we knew it, all of the water was gone. Just then, a little boy and his worm came up to us. His name was Al-Sabu and he wanted a drink of water, but I had to give him the bad news that there was no water. That's when Sabu decided to help us find water, cuz it was getting close to no shadow time, and it was really really hot. He toldid us that water was very aportant, even more aportant than Reptar. However, to get to the water, which shot up from the backs of many whales, we had to cross the black top playground, which was very dangerous if we didn't cross quickly, as we could get sunburned. I wasn't turning this down, I climbed on to Spike's back, and we were on our way.

End of Tommy POV

"So, did you guys find water?" Rosie asked, interrupting Tommy's story.

"Well wait a minute Rosie I'm not finished!" Tommy replied.

"Hey, you kept interrupting my story about my vacation to New York, now it's my turn to do it to you." Rosie said.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and continued his story.

Tommy POV

Sabu gave us things to wear on our heads to protect us from getting sunburned. They were like hats but felt more like scarves. We then had some juice, which we shared in a container, only for Chuckie to get the lastest drop. By this time, he was ready to give up, as he started crying, not wanting to go on, but I wasn't gonna let my bestest friend give up. I suggested that he ride in the wagon, and told him it would be okay. We continued towards the water, heading across the black top playground, when I spotted an igloo, but when I got up to the igloo, it was nothing more than a ball. That's when Al-Sabu toldid us about ballages, which look like something, but turn out to be something else. I just kicked it aside, but Chuckie decided to have fun with the ball, hoping it would turn back into an igloo.

We then continued towards our destination, when we found ourselves in the middle of the black top playground. That's when we noticed Chuckie was not in the wagon. I went back and found him, with the ball on his head. I collected him and caught up to Al-Sabu and the rest of my friends. Before we knew it, we made it across the black top playground, but the ground was all plugged up. I suggested to Al-Sabu that the ground must be plugged up, so we needed to find something to unplug the ground with. Phil and Lil grew sleepy, as did Sabu, but I wasn't giving up hope. I tooked the straw out of the juice container and started digging the ground with it. The nextest thing I knew, the water was coming out of the ground, and we played in the sprinklers. Sabu dubbed me, Al-Tommy, and soon, Peter joined us.

End of Tommy POV

"Wow! So Angelica had nothing to do with the disappearing water, like Reggie did in my case?" Rosie asked.

"Nope, she wasn't even with us that day." Tommy replied, just as Peter came into the living room, overhearing their conversation.

"Are you telling Rosie about the time you and your friends traveled across the park with that Middle Eastern boy Sabu you guys met when it was really hot, and you were looking for water?" Peter asked.

Tommy nodded yes.

"Tommy, your grandpa is who made the water disappear. That's why I went to go see what was up. Thanks to me and him, we fixed the leak in the pipes that caused the water to disappear. It caused the sprinklers to come on on the other side of the park, where you and your pals had ventured off to." Peter explained.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgotted about that part." Tommy said.

"I told you guys later, after we bid Al-Sabu farewell and left the park, but seems you and your pals fell asleep in the wagon while traveling back home, it's quite possible you never heard me point that out to begin with." Peter said.

"That's okay." Tommy said.

"Well, I'd better be going, but we'll talk again really soon, and share more aventures with one another." Rosie said.

"Bye Rosie." Tommy said, waving at the screen of Peter's iPhone.

"Bye Tommy." Rosie said, waving at the screen of her sister's iPad.

They disconnected the Facetime call, thus, ending our story.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story. As you can see, Rosie's story played out a little bit differently. It would have been for example, had during the events of the season 4 Rugrats episode, 'Heat Wave,' if during that episode, they had met Susie as well as Al-Sabu, and she had helped them find water, and Angelica had been the reason for the water's disappearance. However, that wasn't the case, giving both stories, their similarities, as well as differences. I also had Tommy tell the events of 'Heat Wave,' with Peter present. Also, did you notice how both sets of Rugrats have encountered a one-shot character in their neck of the woods? Cyndi Lou was one of the contestants in the Little Miss Lovely Pageant, in the season 1 episode, 'Beauty Contest,' but as you can see, she helped Rosie and her pals find the fire wood, giving her a bigger role for the East coast babies, but like Al-Sabu for the west coast babies, a one-time playdate adventurer, while she was only a cameo where the west coast Rugrats were concerned, never interacting with any of the babies directly, just, being at the same place at the same time. What did you guys think of that? Pretty neat connection? I thought it would be an interesting twist, since we never saw her or Ashley again in any future episodes, and this would make sense, if she normally lived out in Boston, Massachusetts, across the country from California. Also, to anybody who didn't figure it out, the East coast toddlers meant to say Hyperthirmia, but it came out as hyper hernia, another one of those toddler word mix ups. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that story, and, as usual, more stories, coming soon!


End file.
